I'm Sorry
by Mrs. Schwartzman
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE! I have changed some things and made it much more clear- SO PLEASE READ THESE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS! VERY IMPORTANT! *This is a H/Hr Fic-set in 7th year-involves fluffiness, Voldemort, and a nice plot!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry and Co.? Well if I did I would be filthy rich but I'm not so I guess that answers your question, doesn't it.  
  
Summary: H/Hr of course, well its set in 7th year and on.. Voldemort's back and he's influencing Hermione.. what will happen to Harry and Hermione's perfect relationship.read on, read on man! And don't forget to Review!  
'I'm Sorry'  
  
(A/N: I know it's not a very original title but deal for now.I'm trying to figure out a new one)  
Chapter 1:  
"No! Not Harry! Please, not Harry! Take me instead! Please! Take me!" A girl screamed through tears.  
  
"Hermione, No! Get out of here, now!" A boy yelled.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" She replied.  
  
Harry ducked Voldemort's spell and ran to his lover.  
  
"Hermione, you have to leave now! Before its to late!" He told her.  
  
"Harry.No!"  
  
"Please 'Mione! While you still can!" Harry replied to her pleas.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and threw her arms around him. Then Harry was gone. He had been hit with a curse from Voldemort that landed him 20 feet away from her.  
  
"You stupid girl! You should have listened to your lover!" Voldemort's laugh was cold and high. "Now." Voldemort said twirling his wand between his long, white fingers. " He'll have to watch you die." Hermione gasped. "Ardava Kedeva!" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Hermione.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the curse to hit her but it never came. Instead she heard a yell of pain then silence. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Voldemort was gone and Harry was lying on the ground. She ran to him.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! Harry!" Hermione yelled happily as she rolled his limp body over. "You did it! Voldemorts gone!" Harry didn't move. "Harry?" Hermione said tears forming in her eyes. "Harry, wake up! Harry!" Hermione said now tears running freely down her cheeks. "Harry!" She shook him. He didn't move. Hermione kissed his lips and got no reponse. "Harry, please don't leave me. I love you Harry!" Hermione continued her attempts at waking her lover but she knew in her heart that he was gone. Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest and she held his hand one last time as the sky opened up and it rained. A hard, lasting rain, it was as if the world knew Hermione's pain. The famous Harry Potter was...gone.  
Sorry for the short chappie but I'm hoping they will get longer! And don't forget to push that little purple button at the bottom.you know you want to review! And don't forget to read my other stories! LYL! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry and Co.? Well if I did I would be filthy rich but I'm not so I guess that answers your question, doesn't it.  
  
Summary: H/Hr of course, well its set in 7th year and on.. Voldemort's back and he's influencing Hermione.. what will happen to Harry and Hermione's perfect relationship.read on, read on man! And don't forget to Review!  
'I'm Sorry'  
  
(A/N: I know it's not a very original title but deal for now.I'm trying to figure out a new one)  
  
Chapter 2:  
Hermione awoke to someone shaking her.  
  
"'Mione, wake up. It's just a dream." A voice told her. Hermione opened her eyes to see a pair of emerald green ones staring back at her. "'Mione, are you alright?" Harry questioned her. "What happened?"  
  
"It was just a dream, that's all." Hermione told her concerned boyfriend as she tried to shake the image of him lying dead before her from her mind.  
  
"Wanta talk about it?" Harry asked brushing a curly lock of chestnut hair away from her face.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She replied, Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Really Harry, I'm fine, see." Hermione said before placing her lips upon his. She slid her arms up his lean, muscular back and then locked them around his neck bringing him closer. Hermione remembered where it had all started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the beginning of their 6th year and Hermione was a starry-eyed teenager, completely in love with her best friend, Harry Potter. The only problem was that she didn't know how he felt about her but there was only one way to find out. Harry felt the exact same way.  
  
One day in early September Hermione and Harry were sitting together in the Common Room of the Griffyndor house waiting on Ron to finish getting ready for dinner.  
  
"I swear, he takes longer than any girl I know." Hermione told Harry. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk? Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Sure Harry, what's up?" Hermione asked while she tried to stay as calm as possible. She didn't know what Harry was going to say but it made her heart beat faster every second.  
  
"Well, I, um. um. I like you." Harry stammered when he said this.  
  
"What?" Hermione hadn't been expecting this but was very happy that he said something.  
  
"Um, Hermione I like you." Harry said again more clearly.  
  
"Really?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded. "Well, I like you too. I like you a lot." Hermione said blushing deeply.  
  
"Really?" Harry questioned in disbelief. "You like me?"  
  
"I've liked you for a long time Harry. I just couldn't ever tell you."  
  
"How long?" Harry said grinning slightly.  
  
"Since 4th year but I thought you didn't like me, so I decided to date other people."  
  
"I thought the same thing." Harry said smiling. "Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I would love too, Harry." Hermione said giving him a bright smile. Harry leaned in a kissed her. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. Harry's kiss was amazing. When the two broke apart Hermione looked Harry into his eyes and asked him, "This won't affect our friendship will it? I wouldn't ever want to lose what I have with you."  
  
"I know, me neither, but I have a feeling that this will be a lasting relationship." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Me too." Hermione said and then she drew him in for another kiss and she pulled away suddenly. "What about Ron? Do you think he'll be angry? I mean how would he feel about me dating his best friend."  
  
"Well, he'll either accept it or be angry. We'll hope for the best." Hermione nodded and gave Harry a smile. Harry kissed her again, but before they had gotten very far they heard a noise from behind.  
  
"Um hum!" Ron coughed and cleared his throat loudly. Harry and Hermione broke apart suddenly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said as her cheeks became tinged with a deep red. "We were just waiting on you. You take forever you know." Harry nodded but wouldn't look his friend in the face.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron asked eyeing his two best friends suspiciously.  
  
"Um.uh." Hermione rambled, trying to think up an excuse for kissing Harry.  
  
"We were kissing, I asked Hermione out." Harry said with complete confidence. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and then back to Harry then he let out a giant grin and whooped.  
  
"Well, its about bloody time!" He yelled. This was not the reaction Hermione and Harry had been expecting but they were happy with his acceptance.  
  
"You mean you're okay with.us?" Hermione asked motioning to her and Harry.  
  
"Herm! Are you kidding!? Dean and I had this bet going on to see how long it would take you two to get together." Harry stared at him open mouthed.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you guys thought I would be mad!" Ron laughed loudly at this thought.  
  
"Well actually, we thought you would be, based on how you acted when I started dating other people after you and I broke up." Hermione said. Ron laughed again.  
  
"Hermione! I was mad because I knew how much the two of you liked each other and both of you chose to ignore your feelings. I get 15 galleons now! Thanks a lot guys!"  
  
"You mean you could tell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come on, Harry, try as obvious as the sky is blue! But I'm just happy you two finally admitted it! Come on, let's go to breakfast, I'm hungry." Ron walked out of the portrait hole towards the Great Hall leaving Harry and Hermione in a reverie.  
  
"Did he just say it was okay?" Hermione asked still a little shocked.  
  
"I think so. Shall we go to breakfast, Ms. Granger?" Harry said extending his arm to her.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Potter." Hermione took his arm and the two headed towards the Great Hall for their first breakfast as a couple.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was brought back to reality when Harry's lips left hers.  
  
"Hey!" She whined.  
  
"What?" Harry said grinning as he got of her bed and started searching for his clothes among the ones on the floor.  
  
"Where do you think you're going." Hermione questioned.  
  
"I've got to get back up to the dormitories and find Ron." Harry told her as he pulled his pants on. "I promised him I would help him with the Astronomy homework from last night but seeing that we got a little carried away last night I didn't get a chance too." Harry said grinning as he kneeled down on the floor next to Hermione who was propping herself up on her elbow.  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron doesn't need your help, wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" Hermione asked him batting her eyelashes and giving him a sly smile.  
  
"I would love to stay here with you." Harry replied. "But I promised Ron."  
  
"Haaarrry." Hermione whined falling back onto the pillow.  
  
"I promised." Harry told his girlfriend despite her desperate pleas. "But I'll see you at breakfast." He said kissing her cheek and moving towards the door.  
  
"Why must you be so loyal!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey! Loyalty is a good quality." Harry said walking to the door.  
  
"Get out of here." Hermione said throwing a pillow at him. She tried to sound angry but instead she ended up laughing.  
  
"I love you." Harry said ducking the pillow and opening the door.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione replied smiling. Harry then left her room to go and find Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table, it read 6:00 am. The dream had woken them up early so Hermione lied back on her bed and tried to fall asleep once more, but her thoughts continued to drift off to her and Harry's relationship. She thought back to the long line of boyfriends she had had before she realized her love for Harry. First there had been Ron in their 5th year, that didn't last long, two weeks to be exact. Ron and Hermione realized right off that they could never be more than just friends so they broke it off early. After Ron had come Chris Hart and she had dated him for a month. Hermione broke up with him because he was a bad kisser. Then there had been Jess Green. He had turned out to be a jerk after the first month and a half. After Jess there was Harrison O'Neal, who was a 6th year at the time, and they had dated 3 months but they broke up because he cheated on her with Cho. Hermione had been really upset over Harrison and that's when Harry came. He comforted her just like a best friend should have and at that time it hit her. She was head over heels, madly in love with her best friend, Harry Potter. She went the whole summer without dating anyone, then 6th year began and they had confessed their love for each other only 2 weeks into it. Until a few weeks ago everything had been going great and she loved Harry with all her heart and soul. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to be his forever, but the reoccurring dream, in which Harry always died, was giving her second thoughts.  
  
'Harry can take care of himself. I have nothing to worry about.' Hermione told herself but she still could not completely shake the thought from her head.  
  
Hermione then got of bed to ready herself for the upcoming day.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for reading! And don't forget to push that little purple button at the bottom.you know you want to review! And don't forget to read my other! LYL! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry and Co.? Well if I did I would be filthy rich but I'm not so I guess that answers your question, doesn't it.  
  
Summary: H/Hr of course, well its set in 7th year and on.. Voldemort's back and he's influencing Hermione.. what will happen to Harry and Hermione's perfect relationship.read on, read on man! And don't forget to Review!  
  
Thanks to Rockie, no one, Daniellover12, and Julie! They reviewed! Yall enjoy.but I'll keep posting even if no one reviews because I like to write! So keep it up!  
'I'm Sorry'  
  
(A/N: I know it's not a very original title but deal for now.I'm trying to figure out a new one)  
Chapter 3:  
Harry headed up to the Astronomy Tower after he went to the dormitorries and found a note from Ron saying he was up in the tower. He opened to the door to see a tall, red head asleep against the wall. Harry stepped over the many star charts strewn across the floor to wake Ron.  
  
"Ron, wake up." Harry said as he shook his friend. "Ron." Harry said again.  
  
"Urmm, ahhh!" Ron yelled. "Bloody hell Harry, you scared me mate."  
  
"Sorry Ron." Harry replied.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just got here."  
  
"Yeah, where were you last night anyhow?" Ron questioned Harry.  
  
"Um, I was busy." Ron eyed him suspiciously but seemed to accept his explanation.  
  
"I'm here now. We can still get the morning star chart in." Harry said sitting down against the wall.  
  
"Sure." Ron said getting up. Harry watched his friend look into the telescope. Ron was still Harry's best friend after 7 years. Ron's hair was as red as ever with sky blue eyes plus he was tall and thin.  
  
'He has to be at least 6'4.' Harry thought to himself. Ron always towered over Harry's 6' height. All the girls thought Ron was fairly good looking but if Ron was good looking then Harry was drop dead gorgeous. He had shaggy raven black hair and since his emerald eyes were not covered by black, heavy, framing glasses (he got contacts in 6th year), he was one of the most sought after guys at Hogwarts. Hermione had to fight of several girls before because they wanted Harry.  
  
Harry was silent for a while Ron looked into the telescope until he asked Ron about Lavender.  
  
"So, Ron, how's it goin with you and Lavender?"  
  
"Pretty good, what about you and Herm?"  
  
"Same, you found Pelermis yet?"  
  
"Um, no, wait, there it is. Northwest corner next to Polis." Ron replied. Harry frowned.  
  
"Are you sure? Let me see." Harry told Ron.  
  
"Fine." Ron said moving out of the way so Harry could look. "So, are you still planning to ask Hermione to marry you?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Harry said looking at Ron's poorly drawn star chart. "I was planning to ask her after the Christmas dance on Saturday." Ron nodded.  
  
"Do you have the ring yet?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yep." He said pulling the ring box out of his pocket and handing it to Ron as he continued to look through the telescope at the early morning sky.  
  
"Wow! Harry, this must have cost you a fortune!"  
  
"No, it was my mother's. Do you think Hermione will like it?"  
  
"Harry, how could she not. I know she'll say yes. You'll be one lucky guy when she does."  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've drawn your star charts upside down! All your locations are backwards." Harry laughed as he said this.  
  
"Crap! I knew something was wrong." Ron replied as he ran a hand through his bright red hair. "I guess I'll just have to do them again tomorrow night." He grinned. "Come on, I'm hungry, lets go get breakfast."  
  
"Ron, its only 6:45, breakfast doesn't start until 7:00." Harry told him, but it was too late, Ron was already bounding down the stairs towards the Great Hall.  
  
Harry followed suit but made a detour to the 7th year boys' dormitories to change clothes and shower. Then he was off to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for reading! And don't forget to push that little purple button at the bottom.you know you want to review! And don't forget to read my other stories! LYL! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry and Co.? Well if I did I would be filthy rich but I'm not so I guess that answers your question, doesn't it.  
  
Summary: H/Hr of course, well its set in 7th year and on.. Voldemort's back and he's influencing Hermione.. what will happen to Harry and Hermione's perfect relationship.read on, read on man! And don't forget to Review!  
  
Thanks to Jen, Jo, and Serenity-Hermione Angel! They reviewed! Thanks to the people that reviewed after I posted this chapter and all the reviewers before! Luv yall!  
'I'm Sorry'  
  
(A/N: I know it's not a very original title but deal for now.I'm trying to figure out a new one)  
Chapter 4:  
At 7:20 Harry was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. On his way down he spotted Ginny Weasley. Ginny was Ron's little sister, a sixth year, and she used to have a noticeable crush on Harry but she had gotten over it after he had started dating Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry called.  
  
"Hey Harry, are you heading to breakfast?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep, wanta walk with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I guess I could, I told Dean I would wait for him." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"I think Dean's already gone down, I mean he wasn't in the dormitories."  
  
"Alright then, I'll walk with you."  
  
"Great." Harry said taking Ginny's arm. "So how's life been treating ya Gin?" Harry asked in a very formal manner.  
  
"Harry! You asked me that same question yesterday and I told you the answer already!" Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Nope, answer the question." Harry said giving her a goofy grin.  
  
"Fine. Life is good. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes, very. You've just made my day." Ginny laughed.  
  
"So Harry, when's the big day?" Ginny asked giving him a sly smile.  
  
"What!? How do you know about that?" Harry said looking confused.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, and to think you've passed all your years at Hogwarts. I'm ashamed that you wouldn't know." Harry looked at her. "Come on Harry, I'm not just friends with you and Hermione for nothing! It's for the information!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Harry said acting appalled.  
  
"I'm just kidding Harry."  
  
"I know, so how'd you know? Does everyone know except Hermione?" Harry laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised, the way word gets around in this school." Ginny laughed loudly at this comment. Making several teachers walking to classes look the pairs way.  
  
"Ron, he told me last week. So have you asked her yet?"  
  
"Nope, I'm planning to ask her after the Christmas dance on Saturday. Who are you going with Gin?"  
  
"Dean." Harry nodded. Ginny looked at Harry's expression and knew what he was thinking. "Harry, I know Hermione. She'll say yes, how could she not. You really have no idea how many times she's talked about marrying you. You two will make a great pair, really." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ginny. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"What are friends for!" Ginny laughed as she let go of his arm once they neared the Gryffindor table. Just before they parted Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, "And Harry, don't forget, I want to be in the wedding." Harry laughed and each headed to their friends.  
"Morning all." Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Harry." Lavender chirped. Ron nodded as he shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
"He been eating like that since 7:00?" Harry questioned beginning to fill his plate with food.  
  
"Yeah, he's like a vacuum. He can eat and eat and eat but he never gains a pound. Sometimes I just hate him." Lavender answered glowering at her boyfriend. Ron smirked.  
  
"Lavender, have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"Um, not since I left to meet Ron in the library this morning, she was still asleep." Lavender replied.  
  
"So that's were you ran off earlier, a before breakfast snog!" Harry said laughing. Ron blushed as red as his hair and shot a death stare at Lavender.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked, thoroughly confused, Lavender was smart but knew nothing when it came to Harry and Ron as best friends, only Hermione could figure those two out when they were together. Just then Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor table and slipped into the empty spot on Harry's left side. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and continued eating his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Herm." Lavender said smiling at her best friend.  
  
"Ron, slow down. It might help to breathe once and awhile. You look like you've never eaten before in your life!" Hermione said as she began to fill her plate with food.  
  
"Snogging makes him hungry." Harry said trying to hide his smile.  
  
"Oh shut up you!" Ron said flinging a sausage at Harry which completely missed him but hit a tall blond hair boy in the back of the head as he was walking by. It was Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ron's archenemy since their 1st year. Ron and Harry bent down over their food and tried hard not to laugh as did Lavender and Hermione.  
  
"Who threw this!" Draco demanded. "Who threw this sausage at me!" Malfoy then saw Harry and Ron. "It was you two, Potty and Weasel, wasn't it! Wasn't it!" Malfoy demanded again as he stood over the two seventeen year olds. Ron jumped to his feet, he was headed toward Draco when Professor McGongall came up to the table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, is there a problem?" Professor McGongall asked.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy's over here bothering us, saying we threw a sausage at him." Harry said as innocently as possible.  
  
"Is this true Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes professor." Hermione said making the best straight face she could. Professor McGongall nodded.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, go back to your table, stop making up stories to get others in trouble." McGongall replied.  
  
"But Professor." Draco protested.  
  
"Go." McGongall repeated sternly. Malfoy motioned toward Crabbe and Goyle and made his way back towards the Slytherin table grumbling.  
"So Hermione, when's the big day?" Lavender asked after they had all stopped laughing. Harry choked on his orange juice and kicked Lavender under the table.  
  
"What big day?" Hermione asked, wondering what her friend could be talking about.  
  
"Nothing, 'Mione, nothing." Harry replied. Hermione eyed him suspiciously but seemed to accept his answer.  
  
"Lav, he hasn't asked her yet." Ron whispered to his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, I thought he had, sorry Harry." Lavender said.  
  
"Shhhh!" Both the boys said.  
  
"Okay, what is going on?" Hermione asked. Both boys looked extremely guilty but Lavender saved the day by changing the subject.  
  
"So Hermione, do you want to double-date with Ron and me on Thursday night? We're going to dinner and possibly see that new movie, Eight Legged Freaks, afterwards." She asked.  
  
"Oh, isn't that supposed to be a really scary movie, you know I hate scary movies." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll have Harry with you, so no worries." Lavender replied.  
  
"I'm in." Harry replied. "What about you 'Mione?"  
  
"I guess so, as long you're there. Oh Lav, I almost forgot to ask you! Do you wanta go Friday and get dresses for the Christmas dance Saturday night."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea Herm, since Friday is skip day!" Lavender replied gleefully. Then speaking to Ron she said, "You know you and Harry will have to come to tell us if you like the dresses or not, we have to match." Lavender said grinning.  
  
"Oh no, we are not going shopping with you two, girls take to long!" Ron said leaning back. Lavender smacked him lightly across the chest.  
  
"Harry, you'll come won't you?" Hermione asked as sweetly as she could.  
  
"Come on 'Mione, this is were I draw the line." Hermione gave him a puppy dog look. "No." Hermione persisted and was granted with a moan from Harry. "Fine I'll go, but Ron has to come too." Ron looked as if he was about to kill Harry for saying yes.  
  
"Good. And maybe if you boys are good, we'll let you go to the Quidditch shop." Lavender stated with a smug smile, knowing that Harry and Ron were both whipped.  
  
"Fine, fine." Ron grumbled.  
  
"Whoa, I gotta get to class, Dumbledore doesn't like us to be late." Harry said getting up and running toward the Great Hall doors. "See you guys at lunch." He said calling over his shoulder. Ron waved.  
  
"Bye Harry." Hermione called.  
If you're wondering why the trio don't have classes together, it's because once a student gets to their seventh year, they take classes depending on what they want to be after they graduate from Hogwarts. Now, they still have some of the basic classes together but each student has specific classes dealing with their graduating major.  
  
Harry wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and a part time Auror so he took Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Wandless Magic, a class taught by the great Dumbledore himself. He also was thinking about opening his own business so he also took Wizards in the Real World and Business Basics for Wizards. But he also had other classes like Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Transfiguration, two of which he had with Hermione, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. And since Harry was the caption and seeker of the Gryffindor house Quidditch team he held practices after school almost everyday.  
  
Hermione wanted to be a Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts or a Journalist/Photographer for the Daily Prophet. So she took Advanced Transfiguration, Arithmacy, and Wizarding Photography, which was a new class added at Hogwarts last year, and the Art of Journalism. She also had room for DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, with Harry, and Potions, again with Harry.  
  
Ron wanted to be a chef and open his own restaurant or play professional Quidditch. So he was taking classes like Wizards in the Real World and Business Basics for Wizards, those two he had with Harry. He was also taking Advanced Wizardry Cooking taught by the Head House Elf and the Art of Running a Restaurant. He was taking Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and DADA, the first two with Harry and Hermione and the latter just with Hermione, too. Ron had tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as keeper in his 5th year and made it, thanks to his stature and height. So now he also had Quidditch practice after school with Harry.  
Being Monday, this was going to be the longest week of Harry's life. It was already December 13th and the Christmas dance was scheduled for the 18th. Everyone was leaving for home on the 20th and this time Harry was going home with the Weasleys to have Christmas at their house. Hermione was going home to see her parents and would join her friends at the Weasleys' after Christmas day. So far it was looking good for Harry so he wasn't too nervous but as Saturday neared he became more and more so.  
Soon it was Thursday night and he and Ron were waiting for the girls to come down from their rooms so they could go out.  
  
"LAVENDER! Are you and Hermione coming or not, we've been waiting for half an hour!" Ron yelled up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Yes, we're coming, right now!" Lavender called back. Lavender then emerged from the staircase wearing a blue-jean skirt with a white belt, a heavy lavender colored sweater and white bowling shoes striped with tan. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a French twist and she had silver hoop earrings on, plus lots of make-up. She had her nails French manicured too.  
  
"Wow, Lav, you look great." Ron said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Lavender said to Ron who was wearing tan slacks along with a brown belt, a navy blue Oxford polo and brown loafers.  
  
Just then Hermione came down the stairs wearing tight low rise blue-jeans with a wide tan belt, a tight tan blouse and a long blue-jean overcoat, complete with caramel colored boots and a multi-colored scarf. Her shiny hair was in tight ringlets cascading over her shoulders and she had dangling earrings on. She was hardly wearing any make-up, which made her already beautiful face stand out a little more. Hermione also had her nails French manicured seeing that she and Lavender had them done together.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, you look wonderful!" Harry said in full awe as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks Harry, you look great! Is that a new sweater?" Hermione asked as she took his hand. Harry was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans with a brown belt, a dark green sweater, and Timberland boots. His hair was still as messy as ever but that's the way Hermione liked it.  
  
"Yep." Harry replied as they climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, I like it, wear it more often." Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.  
The four friends left Hogwarts in one of the horse drawn carriages and headed to a small Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade. Once they were seated they enjoyed a wonderful Italian style dinner until it was time for the movie at 9:30.  
  
"So, are you guys going to come see the movie with us?" Ron asked as he handed Lavender her cloak-it was quite cold out.  
  
"Um, Harry, what do you want to do." Hermione asked her boyfriend. Harry looked at his girlfriend's expression, he could tell she really didn't feel like going to the movie.  
  
"I'd rather not, I think it would be a nice night to enjoy a walk. Whatcha think 'Mione?" Harry asked smiling at the fact that Hermione's face lit up at the mention of a walk.  
  
"That sounds great Harry. So I guess we'll see you two tomorrow morning then. Have fun." Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow." Ron and Lavender said as they walked out the door. Hermione watched her friends leave and then looked up at Harry.  
  
"How'd you know I wanted to go on a walk and not to the movie?" She asked.  
  
"First of all, I know you hate scary movies and second, I know how much you love going on walks especially on a beautiful night like this." Harry replied smiling.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you." Harry said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go pay, I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Alright." Hermione replied and she got up from the table and went to wait outside for Harry. A few minutes later Harry arrived.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Yep, lets go." Hermione replied lacing her fingers through his own. The couple walked for about 20 minutes before they found a bench in the park to sit down on. After brushing off the heavily piled snow the two sat down together and Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders to keep her warm. After a few minutes of silence Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Look at this, everything is so beautiful." She smiled. "I love the snow."  
  
"Me too but I know something even more beautiful." Harry for all he had been staring at was Hermione.  
  
"And what could that be Mr. Potter?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"You." Harry replied.  
  
"You're too sweet, but thanks." Hermione said snuggling closer to Harry. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"This is perfect, you, me, and a perfectly quiet, snowy night. Just the two of us." Harry said but he said it all too soon. Just then Hermione heard a noise off to the side of their bench.  
  
"Harry, what was that?" She said sitting up.  
  
"I don't know, probably just the wind." He replied. The noise came again, this time closer.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said nervously, she was remembering the dream from the last couple weeks. Just then a black hooded figure jumped out from the bushes.  
  
"Prepare to die Potter!" It yelled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
MUAHAHAHAHA! Somewhat of a cliffe, hey I tried. Next chapter up soon!  
Thanks for reading! And don't forget to push that little lavender button at the bottom.you know you want to review! And don't forget to read my other stories! LYL! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry and Co.? Well if I did I would be filthy rich but I'm not so I guess that answers your question, doesn't it.  
  
Summary: H/Hr of course, well its set in 7th year and on.. Voldemort's back and he's influencing Hermione.. what will happen to Harry and Hermione's perfect relationship.read on, read on! And don't forget to Review!  
  
This is totally Harry/Hermione fluffiness but with a pretty good plot goin on.  
  
Thanks to Serenity-Hermione Angel, Anonymous, CandyHeart, Jo, Rockie, Okie Da 2, daniellover12, and Julie! You guys ROCK!  
'I'm Sorry'  
  
(A/N: I know it's not a very original title but deal for now.I'm trying to figure out a new one)  
  
Chapter 5:  
"Hermione, duck!" Harry yelled as he shoved her off the bench into the snow and he dove off the other way.  
  
"Crucio!" The black cloaked figure yelled as he pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Harry, look out!" Hermione screamed just in time for Harry to roll out of the way.  
  
"You can't win Potter." The figure told him threateningly as it advanced.  
  
"Try me." Harry spat as he stood and began to circle with the enemy.  
  
"Sinarous!" (A/N: couldn't think of a curse.if you figure out a better one.tell me!) The figure yelled.  
  
"Repelios!" Harry shouted at the same time. An invisible shield went around Harry and the curse was sent back towards its sender. The figure dove out of its path, straight towards Hermione.  
  
"Now who's winning?" Harry asked advancing on his attacker. The figure looked around him and saw Hermione. Lunging for her, he grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet.  
  
"Not you." The cloaked figure said laughing evilly and pointing his wand at Hermione.  
  
"Let her go." Harry growled angrily stepping forward.  
  
"Stop! Take another step and I'll kill her I swear." The figure yelled tightening his grip on Hermione's arms.  
  
"Let her go." Harry said raising his wand. "Or I'll make you."  
  
"Two words and your poor girlfriend is history! Drop your wand, let me go and I'll let her live." The figure stated. "Maybe." Harry didn't say anything but then began to lower his wand.  
  
"Harry, no! It's a trick!" Hermione yelled. "Don't do it!"  
  
Harry paused, looked at Hermione then threw his wand down.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't let me kill her. You love her too much to let anything happen. She is your one weakness Potter!" The figure laughed and then continued. "But you know, she is a pretty thing. I might want to keep her for myself." It said kissing Hermione roughly on the lips. Harry lost his resolve then and there and lunged for the figure. The enemy had anticipated what Harry would do and pushed Hermione into a tree, knocking her head against it. The figure shot a curse at Harry who flew backward landing on his back. Harry's attacker stood over him wand pointing.  
  
"I'll be back Potter, we'll all be back." It turned and started walking but stopped midway. "And tell your girlfriend to heed the warnings, she is getting closer than he'd like." With that last word the figure vanished into the night.  
  
Harry immediately got up and rushed to Hermione's side who was beginning to awake.  
  
"Harry?" She said groggily.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here." Harry told her soothingly. "Are you alright baby?"  
  
"I think so." Hermione said touching her hand to the back of her head and smiling slightly. "Help me up?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're sure you're alright?" Harry said helping her up. Hermione brushed the snow off her clothes.  
  
"I'll be fine in a bit Harry, lets just get back to the castle. I think I just need to lie down so to get rid of my dizziness."  
  
"Okay, come on." Harry replied putting his arm around Hermione's waist to help her walk along.  
The couple was just in time to take the last carriage back to Hogwarts. Harry helped the still dizzy Hermione into the carriage before getting in himself. The pair was sharing the carriage with three girls, two sixth years and a seventh year, all from Ravenclaw. Harry groaned inwardly to himself. These were some of the girls that started the 'Harry Potter Fan Club'. Harry sat down next Hermione across from the girls who giggled when he looked at them.  
  
"Hey Harry." The seventh year said sweetly.  
  
"Hi Leana." Harry said in an exasperated voice. He had really never liked any of the girls in the fan club. They were annoying, rude and full of themselves. They made fun of Hermione, which Harry thought was extremely low. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close as if to say 'I have a girlfriend, leave me alone.' Leana didn't seem to get the message and moved to sit on Harry's other side, which happen to push Hermione off the other end.  
  
"Oof." Hermione said when she hit the floor of the carriage.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked shooting a death glare at Leana.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but now my head really hurts." She replied.  
  
"Oh! Hermione! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to push you off. Do you think you would mind if I sat next to Harry for a bit?" Leana asked wearing an extremely fake smile. Hermione started to open her mouth to answer but Harry cut her off with a kiss. Leana gasped and had a look of pure shock on her face. When the couple broke off Harry looked at Leana who was still staring open mouthed at the pair.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione back onto the sit. Leana made a noise and went back to the other side of the carriage, her face flaming red. The ride continued in silence until the group reached Hogwarts. Once Hermione and Harry were on their way up to the Tower Hermione spoke.  
  
"Harry, why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" He asked innocently, knowing exactly what his girlfriend was speaking off.  
  
"Kiss me in front of Leana and the other girls. Not that I didn't like it, but I'm supposed to set an example for the younger girls. Even if it means letting a girl sit next to my boyfriend."  
  
"Come on 'Mione. You know I don't like Leana, she's just so.I don't know, I just don't like her. She makes fun of you." Harry replied running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Harry, you know I don't care about what people think of me, all I care about is what I think of me and I like me."  
  
"I know you don't 'Mione, but it just makes me angry the way some people can treat you. I mean doesn't it bother you when people call you a bookworm or something."  
  
"Not really, after hearing it from you and Ron for seven years its pretty normal." Hermione saw the guilt spread across Harry's face and she smiled. "Harry, I'm kidding." He looked at her but didn't smile.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Harry asked squeezing her hand.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry about me, my head's fine. That kiss seemed to clear it up a bit, but I'm still not completely better." Harry perked up at this and Hermione gave him a sly smile.  
  
"It did, did it?" He said in a low voice. "Want me to make it completely better?" Harry said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Hermione slid her arms up around his neck.  
  
"You wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Hermione said before Harry's lips claimed her own. After a long passionate kiss the couple broke for need of air.  
  
"All better." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Goodnight 'Mione." Harry said giving her one last kiss before he turned to leave.  
  
"Night Harry. Wait for me in the Common Room tomorrow?"  
  
"Will do." Harry replied turning to walk to his own room. "Hermione, wait!" He said suddenly turning back.  
  
"Yeah?" She said opening her door again.  
  
"The Death Eater told me to tell you this, I've been trying to figure it out, but I have no idea what he means. Maybe you'll know and you can explain it to me. He said, 'And tell your girlfriend to heed the warnings, she is getting closer than he'd like.' Any idea?" A look of horror came into Hermione's eyes but Harry couldn't see it because of the dimly lit hallway.  
  
"No idea." She replied masking her fear of the warning. Voldemort was becoming more and more brave. Sending her a warning through an actual person and not through a dream.  
  
"Okay then, see you in the morning beautiful." Harry told her before she closed her door.  
  
Hermione shut her down and leaned up against the back of it. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, Harry didn't know and he had accepted her answer of not knowing. She knew what the warning meant. Voldemort was telling her that she was becoming to close to Harry, he was going to do something to hurt him, soon. Hermione opened her eyes and shook her head. She wouldn't let it happen, she had to think of something to protect Harry. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of pajamas, a white spaghetti strap tank and Harry's blue-plaid flannel pants and headed to the bathroom to shower. After a nice, long, hot shower she emerged and performed her nightly routine. Turning down the sheets, fluffing her pillow, brushing her hair, pulling out the next days uniform. When she finished she slipped into bed and pulled the comforter up around her head and turned out the light plunging the room into darkness. Soon Hermione had fallen into a deep sleep.  
Harry walked down the rest of the stairs of the girl's dormitories and headed up his own. He reached his own room, still deep in thought. That riddle, what had the Death Eater meant. He opened his door and went inside checking the time as he passed the clock hung on the wall.  
  
'Eleven thirty, Ron should be back soon.' He thought. Harry shrugged and began to get ready for bed. He stripped down to the bare, grabbed a towel and some clean boxers and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. When he finished 10 minutes later he heard Ron and Dean talking in the dormitory. Harry dried his hair and went to join them.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said. "I wondered where you were. Have fun on your walk, enough snogging to last the night?" Dean snorted at Ron's last comment.  
  
"Yeah, great time." Harry lied, mouthing an 'I'll tell you later' to his friend. "How was the movie?" He asked attempting to change the subject. Ron shuddered.  
  
"I don't even want to think about it. Scared the bloody hell out of me mate!" Ron replied. Harry laughed.  
  
"What was so bad about it Ron?" Harry asked, climbing into his bed.  
  
"It had spiders in it, big, hairy ones." Ron paused. "With attitudes." Harry laughed again.  
  
"Ron's scared of the big, bad spider." Dean chanted. Ron threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Come on, mate, its not funny, you know I can't stand spiders!" Ron argued in his defense. Dean and Harry laughed again. "After what happened in 3rd year, you can't blame me!"  
  
"Okay, you've got a point there." Harry said.  
  
"Whoa, what happened in 3rd year?" Dean questioned walking towards the bathroom, towel in hand.  
  
"A spider encounter, you don't want to know about." Harry replied as Ron shook his head furiously. Dean nodded with a smile and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  
  
"So what's up Harry?" Ron asked sitting cross-legged on the end of Harry's bed. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah, a Death Eater attacked us." Harry replied solemnly.  
  
"What! Is Hermione alright?" Ron asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she's fine, just a hit on the head. She was dizzy but she's alright now." Harry answered. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good, so why did he attack you? Was it just a random one?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"So you think it was planned?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"It seemed to me that the attacker had a plan. He came with a warning for Hermione."  
  
"A warning, for Hermione." Ron questioned. "What was it?"  
  
"He said, 'And tell your girlfriend to heed the warnings, she is getting closer than he'd like.' I asked Hermione about it but she doesn't know anything, well at least that's what she told me."  
  
"Whoo, a warning from Voldemort. Something's up." Ron told Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just don't know what." Harry said softly. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Well, try and get a good night's sleep mate, maybe something will present itself in the morning." Ron said getting up and moving to his own bed.  
  
"G'night Harry." Ron said slipping underneath his covers and turning the light out.  
  
"Night Ron." Harry replied and with that he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Hermione awoke to find herself outside in a beautiful field. It was full of wonderful wildflowers that smelled sweet to her nose. She began to walk and soon came by a small creek. As she looked across it she saw many people sitting in crisp, white chairs. She saw a beautiful trellis laced with vibrant wildflowers with a priest standing underneath it. Then she saw a redhead that could not have been anyone but Ron standing on the left of a raven-haired man. By the man's messy, unkempt hair, she knew it had to be Harry.  
  
'I wonder who he asked to marry him?' Hermione thought to herself as she continued to watch.  
  
On Ron's other side was Fred and George, obviously Harry's groomsmen. Sirius was sitting in the front row next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill, Percy, Charlie and Remus. Hermione's mother and the rest of her family were sitting on the other side of the aisle. As she continued looking at the scene, she saw all of her Hogwarts teachers including Snape, many students of their fellow year and even Dumbledore himself. Not a minute later, music began and young redhead started down the aisle holding a large bunch of wildflowers from the field. Hermione knew it must've been Ginny because she looked just like the rest of the Weasleys. Two other girls, one a blonde, who Hermione recognized as Lavender, and the other of Chinese descent, who had to be Cho, followed Ginny, both holding bunches of wildflowers. Once Ginny took her place as Maid of Honor across from her brother who was, of course, Best Man, Hermione saw the bride start down the aisle, her delicate hand resting on her father's arm.  
  
'That looks like Dad.' Hermione thought. 'If that's Dad, then that must be..me. Harry's marrying me.' She smiled, this is what she had always wanted. 'Maybe this dream is showing me the future. I sure hope so.'  
Meanwhile Harry couldn't sleep. As much as he tried to understand what the Death Eater had meant, he just didn't get it. So with his mind going a million miles a minute and Ron's snoring, Harry got up and decided to go down to the Common Room. Harry walked down the stairs, pulled a chair up to the dying fire and sat down, trying once again to get some sleep.  
She watched Harry's reaction, a huge grin had spread across his face, he was happy. Hermione smiled even brighter. As she watched herself walk down the aisle the wedding began to fade away. She tried to focus on it, but it kept getting darker until she couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the darkness closing in around her. When she opened them again she found herself in a crowed room that smelled like Clorox and disinfectant spray.  
  
'I must be in a hospital, I wonder what's going on?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
As she looked at the people around her, she once again saw Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius but no Harry. Just then Harry came rushing into the room grinning from ear to ear. Everyone jumped to their feet expectantly.  
  
"It's a girl!" Harry yelled. Ron whooped and Ginny hugged Neville. Sirius went to congratulate Harry by shaking his hand but ended up giving him a hug.  
  
"How's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry gave her an even bigger smile and replied, but Hermione couldn't make out his answer. This image too was fading away into nothingness. Hermione shut her eyes again on the darkness but this time when she opened them she found herself in a dimly lit room with a roaring fire in the corner. Two people were sitting in front of it, one bouncing a baby on their knee. As the room came into focus, she recognized the two as herself, Harry and their beautiful baby girl. Hermione smiled.  
  
'Is this what my life is going to be like?' She asked herself.  
  
"I'm going to put Kate to bed." Harry said standing up cradling his daughter in his arms.  
  
"Want me to help? Hermione heard herself ask.  
  
"No, I got it. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Alright, don't forget her night light."  
  
"I won't." Harry said leaving the room. Hermione watched him go up the stairs before deciding to follow him. As she reached the landing she heard a baby's scream. Hermione as her dream self, got up and rushed passed the real Hermione running towards her baby's room but before she reached it, Harry came barreling out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" She heard herself ask.  
  
"Hermione, it's him! You've got to take Kate and run!" Harry told her thrusting the baby into her mother's arms.  
  
"What!? Voldemorts here!? Harry what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to kill him, just go, you can't stay here. Run!" Harry pleaded. There was a loud bang against the door.  
  
"No, Harry, I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"Hermione! Listen to me!" He said shaking her. "You have to go, save Kate, save yourself." There was another bang against the door along with a loud cracking sound.  
  
"Look, he's breaking the door, go now. I promise I'll find you and Kate. I promise." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." Harry said kissing her quickly and brushing a hand across Kate's face, now red and splotchy from crying. Just then Voldemort broke through the door and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Hermione leave now!" Harry yelled standing in front of his wife and child. Hermione watched herself apparate out of the house with the baby leaving Harry and Voldemort to fight.  
  
"It's just you and me Potter. No friends, no family, just me and you. Can you handle it?"  
  
"Let's just get this over with Riddle, for the last time." Harry said icily. Hermione watched horrified from the landing on the stairs. Voldemort was going to kill him, she knew it. She had to do something. She rushed up the stairs and ran for Harry, but try as she might, she could not reach him. He just seemed to get further and further away. Hermione watched anxiously for Harry's win, but it never came. Each shot spells back and forth until each was blooded and bruised. Then finally Voldemort decided it was time and he said those two deadly words every person dreads to hear. Only one had ever survived that curse but this time his luck had run out and he fell to the ground with a tremendous thud.  
  
"HARRY!" She screamed, but no one heard her. "HARRY, NOOO!"  
A horrifying scream awoke Harry from the light sleep he was in.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked confused, then it came to him. "That was from Hermione's room!" Harry jumped up and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.  
When she screamed, Voldemort looked her way.  
  
"See." He said twirling his wand around in his scaly, white fingers. "I told you what I would do if you didn't obey." Voldemort began to make his way towards her. "But nooo, Hermione Granger is to stubborn to listen to her Lord."  
  
"You do not have power over me." She stated angrily. Voldemort covered the short distance between them quickly. He took hold of her neck and squeezed tightly so Hermione couldn't breathe.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say. I have killed the only one who can defeat me! You shall all die!" He laughed evilly. She struggled wildly against the Dark Lord but he held her fast. Everything was going dark but then she heard a familiar voice. Harry.  
Flinging the door open, he rushed to her side, Ginny, who had heard the scream, was already there. Hermione was thrashing wildly and gasping for breath.  
  
"Harry! Thank God." Ginny exclaimed. "She's not waking up and I don't think she can breathe."  
  
"Let me try." Harry said leaning over his girlfriend. Ginny moved out of the way quickly and looked on with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, wake up. It's me, Harry." Harry told her.  
Hermione could hear Harry, he was so close, she had to make it.  
Harry shook her as he spoke. "Hermione, please, wake up." Hermione's body went limp. Harry yelled, "Damnit. Get me her wand Ginny, now!" Before Ginny could move, Hermione's eyes opened and she gasped for air to fill her lungs.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said in an alarmed voice. "Are you alright, what happened, I heard you scream." Harry said this all this very fast but all Hermione could do was look at him. "Hermione?" Harry asked when he didn't get an answer. Hermione broke down and cried. He hugged her to him. Ginny looked at the two and decided that Hermione would be fine since she was with Harry. She left the room quietly closing the door behind her. "Hermione, tell me what happened." Harry said after a few minutes of just holding her. Hermione sniffled.  
  
"Oh Harry, it was awful!" Hermione said and began to cry again. Harry continued to hold her. "Harry, please, I can't stay by myself. Stay here, please. I'm scared." He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Of course I'll stay here with you, come on, let's get under the covers." Harry lifted the sheets and slid underneath them and Hermione situated herself as close as she could get to him. Harry put his arm around her and gave her a comforting squeeze. He kissed her head and waited for her breathing to settle into a rhythmic pattern before attempting to sleep himself.  
Not long after Hermione had fallen asleep, she once again awoke in a strange place. But this time it was not a field full of beautiful flowers, it was a cemetery full of broken gravestones. It was raining but Hermione could see pretty clearly due to the conditions. As she looked ahead of her, she saw a bright glow illuminating the path in front of her. She began to walk along the path, which wound up to the top of a tiny hill. Once Hermione reached it, she looked around. There was only one gravestone on this hill. As she walked toward it, the light guiding her became brighter and brighter. When Hermione reached the stone, it was covered with dirt. As she brushed it away with trembling fingers, she began to make out some of the words.  
Harry James Potter  
  
July 31,1985-January 19, 2006 Loving Husband, Father, and Friend He saved the world a lot.  
  
It was true he was dead. Hermione began to cry in front of the gravestone. But she wasn't the only one there, someone was watching her.  
  
"There is a way you can stop this from coming true." A voice said.  
  
"What? Who's there?" Hermione asked looking around.  
  
"It's me, Ron." The voice replied.  
  
"Ron? What do you mean?" Hermione questioned her friend.  
  
"I mean you can prevent Harry's death."  
  
"I can! How?" Hermione questioned anxiously.  
  
"You must make him believe that you don't love him." Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"What, Ron, I can't do that, I love Harry."  
  
"Would you rather him die at your hand, or live with a broken heart." Ron replied sharply. Hermione was silent.  
  
"How can I do that?" She asked quickly. The vision was fading fast and Ron's reply was faint.  
  
"That is not my choice, you must decide what to do and how to do it. But do it soon, he does not have much time left." With those final words, Ron was gone. Hermione walked to where he had stood and saw there was something on the ground. She picked it up. It was a picture of Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione awoke from her dream holding the picture of Malfoy in her hand. Was this a clue to her keeping Harry alive? She looked at Harry's sleeping form beside her. He looked so content and oblivious to what she was about to do, but she had no choice. Hermione's mind was made up, she was going to do it. Tomorrow she was going to break up with Harry Potter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW! 14 pages! I'm amazed with myself..hehehe-I made a cliffe-well sorta.hehe! Keep reading and reviewin! Sorry I haven't been able to post as much as I'd like, school is the devil. Not having a study hall kinda limits what I have time to do! Be patient and I promise, anytime I have a break.I will be writing! LUV YALL!  
  
And props to Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Season 6 Finale) for the last phrase on Harry's tombstone. 'He saved the world a lot' --bein a die hard Buffy Fan makes it hard not to do something like that!  
  
And I know the dream scenes were kinda corny but I was having horrible writer's block and just wrote anything.but I thought it came out pretty well actually.  
  
Thanks for reading! And don't forget to push that little purple button at the bottom.you know you want to review! And don't forget to read my other stories on my profile-it would be much appreciated. Luv Ya Lots! 


End file.
